- Nightingale -
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: It was about time someone saved Isaac from his personal hell. It was about time someone was there to talk to Isaac, like really talk to him. It was about time someone sung him to sleep like Scott knew Isaac's mom used to, because Isaac told him once, well really he was mumbling in his sleep. Someone to be his nightingale and Scott, well Scott would love to be that person.


[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

This is based off 3x05, 3x06 and 3x07 – written after listening to '_Nightingale'_ by Demi Lovato (which I don't own). Listen to it if you can. It's a lovely, beautiful song. Isaac/Scott one shot.

P.S, it's like crazy late here, I have grammar checked this, spelled checked and everything but if any mistakes slip through, they are of my fault alone.]

* * *

_"It's your fault. Everything is your fault. You can't do anything right. Look at you, you're a little weakling!" _

"I'm sorry; it's my fault, my fault, always my fault."

_ "Can't even get any descent grades, look at you. You're pathetic. It's your fault you're like this you know? Your fault your brother is dead. Your fault your mother died. It's all your fault." _

"I'm sorry, I can't fix it...I can't do anything –

_ "Yes, because it's your goddamn fault! Can't do anything right. What's wrong with you? Huh? Are you incapable of doing anything right? You let your friend die. You let him die and now what? Isaac, answer me!" _

Isaac shot up in bed, with the same painful scream that erupted from his sore throat. Sweating, shaking and crying, Isaac frantically thrashed around. His heart was beating erratically in his chest and he couldn't stop the sobs that were tumbling from his lips as he tried to burrow closer and closer into the bed, away from the world. Ever since that horrid Motel Isaac's sleeping pattern had gotten progressively worse from before. He would wake up in a sweat. The echoing voice of his father would still be at the back of his head, a dying scream would be left on his lips and a pitiful bucket load of tears would stream down his face. He _hated_ it. He hated feeling so weak, ashamed, and useless.

Looking around, Isaac saw that he was still in the McCall's house. There was no cellar with the freezer or the chains or the beatings and the blood. Oh, so much _blood_. Isaac settled back into the bed, putting a hand over his chest. His eyes stared up at the ceiling. His heart rate slowed to its normal pace as his breathing slipped back into an even rhythm. He was wide awake now. Sleep would not come back again this night. He couldn't close his eyes in fear of hearing his father's voice again. Then, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Isaac?" a voice asked worriedly. It was like this every night since the nightmares had started, even more so when they got worse. Usually Isaac would just tell Scott or Mrs McCall that he was fine and they needn't worry. He wasn't used to someone caring if he had a nightmare. When Scott and his mother first came to check on him he thought they were going to yell at him. It came as a shock that living at the McCall's meant that you were _actually_ looked after.

This time Isaac couldn't speak. The words just wouldn't form in his mouth, because, Isaac was _not_ okay. He wasn't and even though he wouldn't admit it, part of him wanted Scott to come inside.

"Isaac?" Scott's voice sounded through the door again. Isaac still couldn't say anything. He curled on his side, tucking his hands close to his chin and hoped Scott, like everyone else would just leave and let him cry like the worthless being Isaac thought he was. Scott did no such thing though, Isaac heard him telling his mom that _'he's got this, go back to sleep,' _before opening the door to the guest room. The room that Isaac should really call _his_ but he's not able to, in fear of it being taken away, just like all good things were.

"Isaac, are you okay?" Scott asked as he stepped into the guest room, closing the door behind him. Isaac said nothing and stared at the floor, still curled on his side.

"Isaac, I heard you, it was worse tonight."

"Scott, I'm fine," Isaac croaked, sniffing as the silent tears leaked from his eyes, "just go, I'm fine. I won't make any more noise. Sorry for waking you and your mom."

Isaac felt his heart rate pick up, what if they kicked him out for being a disturbance, maybe he should just –

"Isaac, no, I'm not going anyway. I'm not going to let you push me away this time," Scott said, approaching the bed, "I don't mind and neither does she by the way."

Isaac just scoffed in reply.

"Isaac, you know you can tell me," Scott said softly, crouching in front of Isaac. Isaac lifted his eyes so that he was looking past Scott. "Isaac I won't judge you. Please, maybe talking about it will help."

"Scott, I don't want to," Isaac said as another tear leaked, dripping down his face. He didn't bother wiping it away. He just stared blankly at the opposite wall.

"Isaac," Scott said, determinedly, "come on man, it's just me."

"Scott go away," Isaac muttered which really translated to, _'Scott, help me, please.'_ Isaac would never admit it, but he needed someone. He needed someone to talk to. To be his voice when he couldn't speak, someone to save him from the darkness, from the hell that he lived in – Isaac needed warmth, not the sticky warmth from the blazing sun, but warmth from another person. Warmth that spread in love, care, kisses and hugs – but of course, Isaac would _never_, ever admit it to anyone. He could never voice how he really felt, in fear of being laughed at, rejected, pushed away...after years of it with his father, Isaac had learnt that no one cared for him, well or so he thought.

"No," Scott frowned, touching Isaac's arm, "I'm not going anywhere."

_Oh thank god. _

"Isaac, look at me," Scott said softly. Isaac's gaze didn't shift. Scott sighed and moved his left hand so that it touched Isaac's cheek softly. Gently, Scott took Isaac's face into both his hands by cupping the other side of Isaac's face with his right hand. Isaac's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. His heart skipped a beat. Scott found himself smiling. Scott thought he looked so damn _adorable_.

Scott never wanted Isaac to feel like this –hurt and broken. He didn't want him to get hurt. When Isaac moved in, Scott did it as a _friend_. It was later, as time passed, the more Isaac stayed, Scott's feelings grew to something more. At first, it had freaked him out, what about Allison? Not that there's anything wrong with it, it's just well, he's never liked a guy before. This was new to him. But he couldn't just ignore Isaac or push the feelings away. Slowly, he learnt to just well, let it happen and suddenly it wasn't frightening anymore, it wasn't freaky anymore, it wasn't strange anymore because everything was _so_ much _better_. Being around Isaac was so easy, _simple_, it just flowed and Scott _loved_ that. Sure, this was new to him, but he didn't want to stop just because he was afraid of change.

"Isaac please, let me in," Scott whispered, nudging Isaac's nose with his. Isaac inhaled sharply. His eyes widened even more. (If that was even possible.) His heart skipped another beat. _'_Scott's smile widened at this._ Is he on drugs?'_ is all Isaac could think and _'how did he have this affect on me? I mean its Scott. Scott who is your friend.'_ Isaac's feelings for Scott had somewhat changed since knowing Scott. He started to _feel_ things. Things he hadn't felt before and while there's nothing wrong with being gay, it's just never happened to Isaac before, so of course, it's new to him and well, he's _afraid_. Afraid of rejection, humiliation, what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he's just being...nice? It is _Scott_ after all.

"Sc-ott?" Isaac asked as a blush rose to Isaac's cheeks. Scott's wolf whined in impatience.

"Just scoot over," Scott said. Isaac was lost for words. He didn't know what had brought this on. But to be honest, he kind of liked it and if anyone finds out about Isaac's hidden feelings he'll punch them so hard, their eyes will be coming out of the _back_ of _their_ head. He wordlessly and very slowly moved to make room for Scott. Scott wanted to yell for joy but contained his happiness. He slipped into the bed next to Isaac. Scott turned to face Isaac. Slowly, he took one of Isaac's cold hands in his. Isaac felt his heart skip a beat again. Confusion clouded his thoughts, _'what the hell was going on?'_

"Scott...what-what are you doing?" Isaac asked his brow furrowing. Isaac wasn't used to such kind behaviour even from Scott who cares about _everyone_ way too much. He wasn't used to such gentle behaviour from a _guy_. In fact he wasn't used to gentle behaviour towards him from anyone, guy or girl. But it was happening alright, and Isaac, well, he _liked_ it. Usually when he cried, his father would hit him. Lock him in chains, put him in the freezer, shout at him, and call him a _'pathetic freak,'_ but never this. Isaac didn't know what _this_ was, because, come on it was Scott and Scott was just being nice right? There was nothing else to it.

"I want to help you Isaac," Scott replied. Isaac wanted to laugh. _'This is not how you usually help people, Scott,'_ Isaac wanted to snap back but he didn't have it in him to push Scott away.

"Why?" Isaac croaked, his eyes were still as wide as before but at least now they were locked with Scott's. Isaac felt his heart racing wildly in his chest. _'What on earth was going on and why the fuck is Scott in bed with me and holding my hand? Wow...never thought those two would be in the same sentence, actually scratch that, I never thought this would happen. Scott fucking McCall was in bed, with me. Ummm, eh?'_

"Because, Isaac, I care about you," Scott replied smiling, "and I don't want you to get hurt."

Isaac didn't believe it. He _couldn't_ believe it. How could he? After years of emotional and physical abuse, would you believe that someone _actually_ cared for you? Isaac listened in to hear if Scott was lying. He wasn't and Isaac couldn't help the laugh that left his lips at Scott's choice of words. It's what he'd said at the rave back when Jackson was the Kanima.

"What happened Isaac?" Scott asked, squeezing Isaac's hand. Isaac closed his eyes briefly before opening them and sighing.

"It was just like when I was back at home. _He_ was there again," Isaac started, "he was yelling at me. Saying that everything was my fault, my mom's death and my brother's...and then it changed and he was talking about Boyd. How Boyd's death was my fault...Scott, I didn't get up. I didn't help. I should've –

"No, Isaac you couldn't have, what would you have done? It was out of your control," Scott said, his eyes locked with Isaac's.

"Scott, it was horrible," Isaac whispered shakily, "it was horrible...they just...and then it was over and we couldn't...he just died."

"I know, I know," Scott replied as softly as possible. Then Isaac couldn't control it anymore. The more he looked at Scott, the more he felt like he was going to break down. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. His heart stuttered. He had to look elsewhere. He didn't want to fucking cry again. Isaac turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He felt so angry. How had it come to this? Where had it all gone wrong?

It was silent for a while. Scott just stared up at the ceiling as well, debating on what to say but for the life of him, he couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. It was times like these; Scott really wished he had Stiles' sarcastic humour. Which also reminded him, he still needed to talk about this to Stiles, the only thing stopping Scott was well, rejection and fear that Stiles would either hate it or mock him, or be okay with it and mock him or all of them together. Knowing how ridiculously hard Scott's life had become, it would be the latter. It was Isaac's voice who broke through Scott's mental debate.

"You know when we were on that coach to the meet and you were still hurt? I felt like I'd let you down. You were hurt and I hadn't done anything to help. I kept thinking about the fight and how I could've helped you. Then when you wouldn't heal...and when Allison stitched you up. I felt like I'd let you down again. I got so angry. I wanted Ethan to suffer. I went at him. Then when I saw that you weren't hurt, I felt like I could...I don't know, _breathe_ again," Isaac said softly, just staring up at the ceiling. Scott stayed silent, sensing that Isaac had more to say.

"Then at the Motel, I felt so ashamed. I was underneath a bed, _crying_. Shaking, because of my dad's dead voice, it was _pathetic_. When Stiles got me out, finally, I was in shock. Boyd could've died in the bath while I cowered under the bed because of what? My screwed up dreams –it's so stupid. Boyd was about to kill himself...and there I was crying over my dead dad. I wouldn't even had known. Then you, I couldn't even come out to help you. When we finally got down, you all were on the bus. Stiles was there and I felt like it wasn't my place. I felt so ashamed and useless," Isaac said, still staring at the ceiling, his voice was steady and deep, "now Boyd's dead and it's all my fault because I didn't fucking _do_ anything just like with you at the Motel, just like on the bus, just like _every_ _damn_ time."

Scott nearly gaped at Isaac. It's the most he's _ever_ heard him speak in one go. After momentary shock, Scott pulled himself together.

"Isaac, listen to me. It's not your fault for any of those things. When I was hurt, it was because I thought Derek was dead. If you'd come, it would've attracted attention...Isaac you beat up _Ethan_ for me. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You're not weak. You're not useless. You shouldn't be ashamed of anything. I don't want you to feel like that. At the Motel, I understand that, okay? It was the wolf's bane. That wasn't your fault. Boyd's death, you couldn't have done anything. Stiles...he told me what happened, what Derek was forced to do, you couldn't have stopped that, Isaac," Scott said, turning his face to look at Isaac. Isaac still wouldn't look at Scott.

Scott hated that Isaac felt like this. He didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve so much pain and anger surrounding him all the time. And he especially didn't deserve what his dad had done to him. He wanted to make Isaac see that he wasn't any of the things his dad thought he was. To Scott, he was anything but them. Isaac meant a lot to Scott.

"Scott, I'm not you. You always do the right thing. I always mess things up. I screw it all up – and it's always my fault," Isaac said quietly, still looking up at the ceiling. Scott was getting frustrated – how could Isaac think that about himself? But then Scott remembered Isaac's father. Scott felt his blood boil with anger. His eyes flashed momentarily before slipping back to normal.

"Isaac, you don't mess things up...you...you make things better," Scott whispered. Isaac scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, Isaac, listen to me. You do make things better. I like it when you're around. You make everything..._easy_. Everything feels better. I don't know how to explain it, it just happens. I don't always know what the right thing to do is but I'm glad that you're there with me – trust me, you don't screw things up and nothing is always your fault. Without you, I don't know what I'd do. Isaac, you're my friend, a good friend and I...I need you," Scott whispered, his heart thumping in his chest. He was pretty sure people in Japan would be able to hear it. It was so damn loud.

"No you don't Scott," Isaac said, his voice low. Scott let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, I do," Scott said. Isaac turned to Scott with an agitated expression his face. Suddenly the room didn't smell of pain or grief, now it was frustration and anger.

"Why?"

Scott let out a frustrated sigh. _'Oh fuck it,'_ he thought and smashed his lips against Isaac's. Isaac's eyes widened. He didn't expect Scott's lips to crash into his. He froze. He couldn't react. Shock over took his body. Scott's lips felt so warm against his. They moved slowly, gently, as if Isaac was made of glass. Isaac didn't know what to do. Should he kiss him back? He'd never kissed a guy before. What if this was just some game? It was when Scott started to pull away when Isaac thought, _'ah, screw it,'_ and kissed Scott back, making Scott moan lowly. Isaac's eyes closed just as Scott's were and he allowed himself to relax and let his body take over. He melted against Scott as Scott pulled him closer to his body. Scott tilted Isaac's head by tugging at his hair. Isaac moaned against Scott's mouth. This allowed Scott to deepen the kiss and use his teeth to nibble Isaac's bottom lip, open his mouth with his tongue, making Isaac whimper. _'Oh yes,'_ Scott thought. Scott loved the sweet, _sweet_ noises Isaac was making. Isaac's tongue and Scott's danced with each other's and fought for dominance. It was Scott who whimpered this time when Isaac won and gripped Scott's hips, pulling him closer against him.

"That's why," Scott said when they pulled back. Isaac's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at Scott. The room was started to fill with the smell of confusion and anxiousness. Scott rested his forehead against Isaac's and gently stroked his cheek as both he and Isaac fought to control their breath and racing hearts.

"I think...I mean I _know_...that...Isaac, I like you."

Isaac stared at Scott, shocked. Okay, so Scott did like him, maybe but Isaac couldn't let himself believe it. "Really?"

"Yes, Isaac, yes, I do," Scott said, kissing Isaac's lips slowly. Isaac couldn't help himself. He responded quickly. Scott's lips felt so good. He didn't care if he'd never done this before, he felt _so_ fucking _right_. But then reality kicked in and Isaac pulled away. Good things never happened to Isaac.

"You're not just –

"No Isaac, _no_," Scott said. He looked firmly into Isaac's eyes and smiled his lopsided smile. Isaac heard no stutter of his heart, no lying; he couldn't sense any sarcasm or cruel humour. Scott, it seemed was telling truth. Isaac thought he might be dreaming because good things never happen to Isaac in real life. Even so, his mouth opened and before he knew it, words were tumbling out of his mouth.

"I...Scott, I like you too," Isaac whispered, shyly, looking down. Scott nudged his nose against Isaac's forehead. Isaac looked back at Scott with shy eyes. Scott smiled.

"I think it's about time someone showed you how important you are," Scott said, pulling Isaac against his chest. Isaac, fucking_ hummed_ happily (he'd kill Scott if he ever told anyone that _he_ had _hummed_) and moved so that his head was tucked under Scott's chin, his hands against Scott's chest and Scott's arms wrapped tightly around Isaac.

"I won't let anything happen to you anymore, Isaac, I promise."

It was about time someone saved Isaac from his personal hell. It was about time someone was there to talk to Isaac, like _really_ talk to him. It was about time someone to sung him to sleep like Scott knew Isaac's mom used to, because Isaac told him once, well really he was mumbling in his sleep. Someone to be his nightingale and Scott, well Scott would _love_ to be that person.

_FIN_.


End file.
